


limelight

by putarrilla



Series: red side of the moon [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putarrilla/pseuds/putarrilla
Summary: human!AU in which Alex is a singer/pop legend and Astra is a renowned author. They have been together for 10 years. These are their Instagram profiles.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: red side of the moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585087
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50





	1. alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might turn into an actual fic at some point, but for now: here, have some happy alex loving her work and her wife.


	2. astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra is not the biggest fan of Instagram, so she just mostly posts pictures with her wife because....they're very cute?

**Bonus:** _Astra has to deal with her editor after announcing her new book._


End file.
